


My Mistake

by Isaac_Axel



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Song fic, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: So I never really knew youGod I really tried toBlindsided, addictedThought we could really do thisBut really I was foolishHindsight it’s obviousI had been head over heels for Tamaki for as long as they had been in the host club. Something about the Blonde just drew in my attention.The whole thing is Kyoya's POV
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652497
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even really a ship? tbh idk I'm not really in the fandom but my friend mentioned something about these two so boom! here we are.

_So I never really knew you_

_God I really tried to_

_Blindsided, addicted_

_Thought we could really do this_

_But really I was foolish_

_Hindsight it’s obvious_

I had been head over heels for Tamaki for as long as they had been in the host club. Something about the Blonde just drew in my attention.

He was like a magnet and I was defenseless against his pull. I could pretend. I could fake flirt with girls, I could even pretend to like them, But in reality, I was just another hopeless gay. I was gay for someone out of his reach. All Tamaki wanted was Haruhi. He was completely smitten with the new host. I just wanted to be noticed, but none came. Despite my attempts, I remained in the friend zone.

_Talking with my lawyer_

_She said where'd you find this guy_

_I said young people fall in love_

_With the wrong people sometimes_

I opened the door to find my maid handing me a letter, I thanked her quickly and sat on my bed. I recognized the stationary as Tamaki's. I opened it to find a formal invitation. To the wedding of one Tamaki Suoh and one Haruhi Fujioka. My lungs caught as I took in a deep breath, Suoh wanted me as his best man. well fuck, I didn't often use such language but honestly, fuck. I couldn't let my best friend down but I don't think I could keep up a fake smile for so long. The twins would be there and so would Mori and Honey-senpai. I guess I would have to attend unless presented with an opportune moment to escape.

_Some mistakes get made_

_That's alright, that's okay_

_You can think that you're in love_

_When you're really just in pain_

_Some mistakes get made_

_That's alright, that's okay_

_In the end, it's better for me_

_That's the moral of the story babe_

It was official, I would be Suoh's best man. I would watch him be legally bound to the one person who had ruined every chance at love I had. I wanted to skip, to ditch, but the idea of ruining Tamaki's special day was enough to convince me to go. I had been enlisted to plan as well. The happy look on Suoh's face as he draped his arm over my shoulder, thanking me was enough to make my heart stop. I wasn't eager for this but the days passed all the same. 

_It's funny how a memory_

_Turns into a bad dream_

_When running wild turns volatile_

_Remember how we painted our house_

_Just like my grandparents did_

_So romantic but we fought the whole time_

_Should have seen the signs yeah_

Before I knew it the day had come and it was the wedding. Between the gay panic moments from Suoh in a suit and making sure everything went smoothly it felt like a bad dream. I felt stuck in memory, almost floating in time. I was flashing back to when we first thought of the host club. The planning, the pining. We always argue over small details. We could never work well together. I ignored all these things for my love. The more I thought about it the more I realized we were never meant to be. 

The more my heart broke as I watched them laugh and talk. The more I felt almost out of my body. The twins and others whispered excitedly as the couple took their respective places. I could barely breathe as the love of my life grinned nervously at me as we watched Haruhi walk down the aisle in a half suit half dress. They looked beautiful and I still couldn't get my lungs to work as I held back tears at the sight of them looking at each other.

_Talking with my mother_

_She said where'd you find this guy_

_Said some people fall in love_

_With the wrong people sometimes_

As the priest announced that they were married I couldn't help the tears leaking out of my eyes. I could say it was out of happiness but as I congratulated them I didn't even feel human. I felt as though I was a robot. Completely devoid of anything. As I watched them dance and serve cake I barely registered anything. 

_They say it's better to have loved and lost_

_Than never to have loved at all_

_That could be a load of shit_

_But I just need to tell you all_

When I arrived home after an excruciatingly long after partly I decided to write a letter. I decided I was done here. If I couldn't even see my friends without suffering then I had nothing left here. I could start over. I wrote it to Suoh but knew I would never give it to him. He was too busy on his honeymoon anyways.

_Some mistakes get made_

_That's alright, that's okay_

_You can think that you're in love_

_When you're really just in pain_

_Some mistakes get made_

_That's alright, that's okay_

_In the end, it's better for me_

_That's the moral of the story babe_

I booked tickets, I boarded the flight and left Japan without telling anyone. I left only a letter to Suoh behind. As hard as it would be I knew it was for the better. I had learned my lesson. Love was just pain. Pain is weakness and weakness can not be allowed. business comes first and it would for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comment make my day!!!
> 
> the song is "Moral of the Story" by Ashe


End file.
